Wall or floor mounted electrical outlets, as is well known, can represent electrical hazards to young children and various devices known as safety enclosures have been developed to eliminate such hazards. Such outlets, as is less well known, often allow cold air to flow through the openings in the outlets from within the walls or floors to flow into rooms containing such outlets, thereby creating drafts.
This invention is directed toward a new type of device which, when the outlet is not in use, blocks accidental access to the outlet and at the same time eliminates drafts. The device can be constructed easily and inexpensively out of a single piece of material such as plastic, is extremely durable and can be easily installed or removed by any adult using only a screwdriver.